1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pouring devices and in particular to handle structures for use with decanters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,367 issued to Harvey R. Karlen for a Beverage Brewer and owned by the assignee hereof, a glass decanter D is illustrated for use in dispensing coffee or similar beverage produced by the brewer. As shown, a handle is secured to the neck of the decanter by means of a suitable band encircling the neck of the decanter. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,451 issued to David C. Eisendrath for a Decanter, also owned by the assignee hereof, a modified form of decanter is shown to include a neck terminating at an upper portion on which a plastic spout is mounted and which is retained in association with the decanter neck by a band encircling the spout and neck and also serving to connect the handle to the decanter.
In a still further form of beverage dispenser shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,420 issued to S. H. Frankel and owned by the assignee hereof, a handle is shown to be secured to a metal decanter bowl by screw means.